The present invention relates to internal combustion engines.
In traditional internal-combustion engines, at the beginning of the working stroke, when the pressure of the gases in the cylinder is at its maximum, the torque of the crank shaft at this moment of maximum force is null, because the piston rod and the crank are in one straight line. The piston swings in the piston pin within the boundaries of the necessary temperature play of the assembly, which causes blow-by, and, hence, inevitably reduces compression. Furthermore, the pistons have an excessive length, and, hence, an excessive mass which increase inertia. The above-mentioned losses reduce efficiency.
In the internal-combustion engine disclosed in document DE 10 2007 027 202.4, the above-mentioned losses are substantially reduced. For this purpose, it includes the additional part (6a) at the right upper end of the piston rod. At the moment when the piston leaves the top dead centre and at the beginning of the working stroke, and its downward movement, an inertial force develops, which causes a counterclockwise torque applied to the piston rod. Therefore, when the piston rod makes contact with the crank, a force appears, causing a clockwise torsional moment. Such torsional moments caused by inertial forces appear in all working cycles of the motor and they produce a considerable increase of the crank shaft torque, which increases the effective pressure in the cylinder. The increase improves the optimized arrangement of the force vectors during operation of the engine and it substantially improves its efficiency factor. The efficiency of the inertial forces is determined by the value of the torsional moment.
Also, the losses may be minimized by a forced stabilization of the piston axle with the aid of the guide rail and the guide beam.
An analysis of the internal-combustion engine disclosed in document DE 10 2008 027 202.4, however, reveals that it can be improved.